


Twenties

by Layatha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Decopunk, Ghosts, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layatha/pseuds/Layatha
Summary: Driven by vengeance a mobster heiress ventures into the Land of the Dead to end her life and that of her family's murderer. She is accompanied by a haunted medium with his own set of problems.~~~~~~Mostly a online archive for sketches and short practice pieces from something I would love to turn into something more substantial in the future. Meet Sophie and Zachary, my little broken children.Please not that English is not my first language and that I am still very new to writing overall.





	Twenties

“I don’t know any of that code, I hope you know”, he said and lit up the end of his cigarette by inhaling.  
  
Sophie squinted her eyes to be able to see Zacharys silhouette in the darkness. Without the faint glowing of his cigarette she might not have been able to find him, but as she did she realized what he was talking about. In his right hand he held the papers she had brought him. The printed out versions of the instructions for the summoning circle.  
  
She watched his face as she leaned against the wall next to the window, handgun in her hands, heart racing in her chest. She was surprised how much she felt like she knew what he was thinking, simply from the way he pursed his lips and wrinkled his forehead.  
  
“It’s not code, Zach”, she said and crossed the room to him, sitting down next to him on the stuffy couch. She took a few papers from his hands – noticing how they were shaking, just slightly – and put them on the glass table in front of them.  
  
“It’s more of a series of slang used by Twenties to communicate … highly sensitive information, such as rituals or ways to harness specific abilities. There is as much hidden knowledge spread over the cities as there are in any of the city’s libraries. Not all of it is reliable, though.”  
  
She skimmed over the letters and numbers on the page, a complicated combination of mundane words and slang terms used to describe certain phenomena. From what she could access, this was indeed real. The page in front of her did contain rather specific and detailed instructions how to set up a summoning circle. And a few notes of how to summon the spirit you wanted. It was not a safe process, however, and the author warned the reader on several occasions not to accidentally summon a being uninvited, something that might be waiting for an opening to the human world on the other side. That was something, however, that Sophie would not mention out loud.  
  
As if he did understand what she was thinking, Zach softly touched her hand. She looked up and was met with his worried gaze.  
  
“I know, Sophie. I realize this is risky and I appreciate your work and contribution. I would not think ill of you if you were to leave now.”  
  
Sophie squinted her eyes again.  
  
Zach looked down and found a fist where her hand had just been holding the paper. He removed his hand as Sophie stood and paced back to her position at the wall, staring out of the window to the street down below.  
  
“Don’t think …”, she began, pressing the words out between her teeth. “I do this just for you. I have reasons of my own to go through with this, as you well know.” Her head snapped back to look at him.  
“This is also about me.”  
  
Zachary sighted and nodded. “I know. I am sorry.”


End file.
